The present invention relates generally to non-invasive computation of hemodynamic indices for an arterial stenosis, and more particularly to improving the accuracy of clinical decisions based on non-invasively computed hemodynamic indices.
Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of deaths worldwide. Among various CVDs, coronary artery disease (CAD) accounts for nearly fifty percent of those deaths. Despite significant improvements in medical imaging and other diagnostic modalities, the increase in premature morbidity and mortality for CAD patients is still very high. The current clinical practice for diagnosis and management of coronary stenosis involves the assessment of the diseased vessel either visually or by Quantitative Coronary Angiography (QCA). Such assessment provides the clinician with an anatomical overview of the stenosis segment and parent vessel, including the area reduction, lesion length, and minimal lumen diameter, but does not provide a functional assessment of the effect of the lesion on blood flow through the vessel. Measuring the fractional flow reserve (FFR) by inserting a pressure wire into the stenosed vessel has been shown to be a better option for guiding revascularization decisions, since the FFR is more effective in identifying ischemia causing lesions, as compared to invasive angiography. QCA only evaluates the morphological significance of the stenosis and has a number of other limitations. Pressure wire based FFR measurements involve risks associated with the intervention necessary to insert the pressure wire into the vessel, and for a very narrow stenosis, the pressure wire may induce an additional pressure drop.